Silenced Innocence
by Yaoi-lover2018
Summary: Yugi's mother died when he was young, and ever since then his life has sucked. Now he doesn't speak, but is it his choice or is he unable to. Yugi just started at the same school as Yami. How will Yami react to the silent new kid? Will he find out the truth about him?... Read to find out..Very Graphic, abuse, and Rape...I don't own yugioh or it's characters
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I hope you like this fanfic cause I sure did like writing it...this is my favorite type of story to read so I decided I would give a shot at writing one. this is also my first fanfic to write to please give me tips and criticism... I've read stories like this one before and I'm not trying to steal the idea from anyone! just liked the idea of the story line

this will be a yaoi story between Yami and Yugi

 **I do not own** **YUGIOH**

* * *

 **Prologue**

In the slums, also known as the red light district, of Domino City Japan there's a young 16-year-old boy who sat in a corner crying and shaking. The kid wore nothing but black boxers, which barely covered him as he was they we tattered and dirty. He was small for his age; his skin frail and pale, body scarred with burns, bruises, new and old lacerations from belts and whips, scars from knives, broken bottles.

The trembling boy sat there after his father had his _'fun'_ with for the night, too weak to even move at this point still bleeding from multiple wounds inflicted on him by his angry drunken father. He was just relieved that his father was too tired today to do more; normally he was beaten into unconsciousness. The old man even raped the young boy and to the boy those were the worst nights; because he was anything but gentle he was either chained to the wall spread eagle, tied to the bed or sometimes he was even chained to the ceiling with his hands above his head being the only thing holding him up with his feet dangling below him.

His _'room_ ' was really just a small place under the stairs with rags as his bed and only enough space for him to fit if he curls up into a ball. The worst part was that he would then have to creep silently up the stairs to get to the bathroom and hope his father wouldn't hear him. So every night he would find a way out of the chains and crawl up the stairs while silently whimpering in pain then take a bath/shower to try and clean his wounds while also trying to 'cleanse' his body/soul

This young teen was somewhat unique with his tri-colored hair that was untamable no matter what the young man did to it with his black hair sticking up in a like star shape with violet tips and blonde bangs that zig-zagged and shaped his face, and his violet eyes like no other, though they have dulled through time but have somehow still retained some of his innocence.

This boy's name is….

 **YUGI MUTO**

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Y~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Across the town in a mansion sat a very grumpy teen. His hair spiked in a star shape with red tips and blonde streaks that look like lightning strikes and point upwards while some blonde bangs shape his face. His eyes were as crimson as a raging fire, yet as calm and collected as a setting sun. His eyes slightly narrowed with a frown set on his tanned face.

He sits there where with his eyes set out the window, thinking about Egypt. His head swarming with images he doesn't want to see. His mother and father saying goodbye before they left him with his cousin Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba-corp, here in Japan while they stayed in Egypt saying they had to stay there in Egypt with important business. He really didn't want to be here was what he kept thinking….

But would that thought stay the same in the future or would it be changed….

His name is….

 **YAMI SENNEN**

* * *

Hey just a Reminder Please Review but also relax... Just remember I like criticism so don't feel bad and feel free to give me tips please and ideas!


	2. Chapter 1

read relax and enjoy

Pease don't forget to review and please give criticism and suggestions you may have

 ** _Notes_**

"Normal Talking"

 _"Yugi Talking in Notes"_

'Thoughts'

 ** _~Flashbacks~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

'Why does everyone hate me' Yugi sat there in the tub getting ready for school to start just thinking. 'Never mind that's a stupid thing to think isn't it obvious'' Yugi's eyes dulled even more at that thought. 'It's because I'm useless, worthless, and worst of all a despicable murderer' at least that was what his `Father` had told him. Yugi was told it was his fault that his mother had died.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _ **Mommy I'm tired can we go home soon?" little 5-year-old Yugi asked his mother while at a play.**_

" _ **Sure sweetie, let's go." the women says. Yugi was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as he got in the car. Next thing he knows he's spinning. Apparently, someone had hit their car and they were spinning out of control.**_

 _ **Yugi starts crying "Mama! Mama!" he reaches for his mom but he's stuck, his little legs are trapped.**_

" _ **Shhh... it will all be alright just calm down ok" she takes off her necklace; it's a gold piece that looks like the eye of Horus, and puts it around his neck. "Just hold this and I promise you will be safe."**_

 _ **Oil is spilling from the bottom of the car and it looks like an electric post is down soon there are cops and firemen around trying to get the people out of the car quickly before there's a fire. They go to the driver seat first put the women stops them and points to her son who is shaking in fear. They nod and help Yugi out, but by the time they get him out another voice calls out it's the chief**_

" _ **GET OUT OF THERE NOW" the chief shouts**_

 _ **The beautiful young women just nods sadly at the firefighters and smiles sadly yet lovingly at crying Yugi. "It'll be alright my little Yugi just never forget that I love you. Now I need you to go with these nice men here and be a good boy alright." Tears streaming down her cheeks as she says goodbye. "Keep him safe please." She says to the firemen as they run away. Then smiles once more at Yugi and whispers but Yugi still hears her. "Good-bye, my little one."**_

 _ **Yugi starts yelling and crying even harder while struggling against the fireman holding him, trying to get to his mother." NOOOO! MOMMA, MOMMY I LOVE YOU, LET ME GO MY MOMMY NEEDS ME." then the next thing young Yugi sees is the car go up in huge flames. All Yugi does is struggle even harder. "NO LET ME GO YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER"**_

 _ **The man just continues to run away as the car goes up in flames and the young kind woman says her final words and takes her final breath "I Love you my Yugi"**_

 _ **The next thing Yugi remembers is waking up in the in the hospital bed.**_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

'I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you and dad, I'm sorry I'm so worthless, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, and I Love you too even if I now know that you didn't really love me.' Tears welled in his eyes but little Yugi couldn't cry. He ran out of tears a long time ago. Now the only expression he had was a blank stare will dull emotionless eyes and a straight line on his chapped lips. And when he did make expression they were when he would yell out silently in pain or a frown when he had flashbacks to ' _That Night'_.

Yugi hasn't talked in almost 11 years. He became a quiet, closed off, and lonely boy after that fateful night, but he still talked when asked questions. He became truly silent a couple months after the accident because his father started drinking more. His father hardly was ever sober anymore and he became angry with Yugi more and more everything was his fault according to his father. Yugi was always blamed for everything because he blamed the boy for his wife's death.

Over the years Yugi has had it drilled into his head that he is useless, worthless, murderer. At first, it was just slaps here and there, then it became more aggressive, and then finally he was raped.

After being raped his father only looked at him with lust and anger filled eyes. Ever since the first time that his innocence was taken by his father he would be raped at least once a day. His father even lets others have their go at his young and frail body for some beer money as Yugi calls it.

He finally gave up on fighting and became even more closed off from the world.

'Well guess I should get out and get ready for my first day at another new school.' This is the 4th maybe 5th new school because people keep almost finding out about the abuse. 'Why can't people just mind their own business' not that he particularly cared or anything, he didn't have any friends at his schools anyway, and he wasn't allowed to care or have friends according to his father. Not like he thought he was worthy friends anyways. He hasn't had anyone to care about him since that fateful accident.

Yugi cleaned the mess from last nights' beating then left for school limping down the sidewalk with a hungry stomach since he was only allowed a small amount of food amount of food about every three days. Just enough to have enough strength for the chores and other 'Activities'.

Yami was just sitting in his class waiting for his teacher to arrive and start another boring day of lectures. His friends all around him laughing and what not. Joey was there sitting on Seto's lap like a good puppy, as Kaiba would say, while Tristan sat there drooling in la-la-land, dreaming about his crush Miho.

When the teacher came in she announced that they had a new student and to take their seats.

"Now come on and introduce yourself to your new classmates." Mrs. spoke to a small boy who looked too small to be in the 11th grade. He handed her something and she sighed then smiled." Alright, listen up everyone. This is Yugi Muto he is our newest student." she was interrupted by a girl with brown shoulder-length hair.

"Well, why does he stop cowering there and speak up himself and introduce himself it's not that hard, see… I'm Téa Gardner" the girl now known as tea said smugly. With a smirk on her face, she watched as Yugi flinched slightly still looking at the ground.

"Mr. Muto doesn't speak tea, now you may ask him questions but it's his choice whether he wants to answer them or not. Now Mr. Muto would you please write your answers on the board." Yugi didn't look up but only nodded. He handed his teacher a piece of paper. "Just call me Yugi" "Yugi got it.

"So why did you decide to move school." a boy with brown spiked hair and Yugi flinched slightly 'Why do people have to be so nosy' He thought "Just wasn't working out there I guess." he turned around and shrugged still not looking up

Everyone was still slightly curious but ignored it. Another guy with blonde hair "So why can't you talk, like is it a choice or a disability." Yugi flinched again and stared down shaking slightly as he wrote on the board "I can but I don't… it's complicated." The kid was about to ask why when suddenly there was a hand over his mouth and he was pushed back down.

Yugi silently and unnoticeably sighed

"Alright, one more question then it's time to start class."

Another random guy stood up and curiously asked "Do you know why you looked a lot like Yami? Like, are you guys related or something?"

Yugi finally looked up (only because he was curious) and his eyes widened slightly in slight shock but not noticeably then they went back to that dull look and looked back to the floor. 'Wow he kinda does look like me but he is taller, more handsome, has a confident air about him, not to mention he has red eyes and red hair tips along with blonde hair sticking up, unlike mine where I have purple hair tips and eyes along with blonde bangs.'

Yami wasn't paying much attention to anything till the new kid came in, he was very curious about this little teen. Like 'why doesn't he talk, why won't he look up, and why does he look so similar to me.'

Yugi just shrugged and wrote on the board "I don't know really, just a coincidence I guess" he put the marker down then walked up to the teacher

"Okay Yugi would who please go sit in that empty desk by Yami in the back please."

Yugi nodded then walked up to his desk sat in his seat and began taking the notes needed for the class when the teacher started her Letcher

Yugi couldn't wait for the day to be over because he had this feeling it wasn't going to be any different here with bullies and the whispers and the god-awful stares.

* * *

Next Chapter will be here soon..

Don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 2

Omg sorry i thought i posted this forever ago chapter 3 will hopefully be posted soon... I'm in a bit of a writers block with it

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Yugi couldn't be happier when lunch break finally came around even if he had no food to eat. He was just happy to get away from all the people, the whispers, and the stares. When he finally got outside after being pushed around the hallway and shoved over multiple times. 'Damn bullies, couldn't leave me alone and I just got here. Well at least it was just taunting me not speaking and a little shoving nothing too serious… Well, yet I guess… there will always be more and worse ones out there.' When Yugi finally got outside he was represented with a beautiful sight one lone cherry blossom tree in the middle of the schoolyard just begging him to sit under it and that he did 'Mom' he thought and sighed sadly. Cherry blossom trees always made him think if his mom. Yugi ended up falling asleep under the tree dreaming a peaceful dream for once.

 _ **~Dream~**_

 _ **`A young woman sat with a little toddler Yugi in her lap. She had beautiful blonde hair with violet tips and he voice was that of an angel's. Her eyes sparkled and looked lovingly at her young son while singing him to sleep. Smiling the young Yugi fell asleep in the night air with the moon shining down on him and the stars shining brightly above.`**_

 _ **~End of Dream~**_

Yami was looking for the new guy Yugi but couldn't find him in the cafeteria, so he decided to look outside. His friends wondering why he was so intent on finding him just stayed behind in the cafeteria. When he finally found the little guy he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the small teen curled up under a cherry blossom tree. 'Wow, he looks so innocent and cute… wait what no I did not just think that… ok well maybe I did but I mean look at him he looks like a sweet angel like that.' Yami just sighed and decided to wake the guy up. But when he touched the guy he got the opposite of what he was expecting.

As soon as Yami woke the peacefully sleeping teen, Yugi jumped and flinched at the touch from Yami's hand on his shoulder afraid it was a bully or worse his father. But relaxed a little when he heard Yami's voice

Yami quickly apologized" Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Your name is Yugi right"

Yugi merely nodded and kept looking down still tense and cautious around the taller look-alike. He didn't really like being touched and he didn't know if Yami was gonna be like the rest or not.

Again Yami was curious why he wouldn't look at him and why he looked so tense. It's not like he was gonna hurt him or anything.

'Why is he here I don't understand, why couldn't everyone leave me alone. And why is he staring at me and seriously why did he have to wake me up I haven't had a dream like that in a long time.'

"Well, I'm Yami as I'm guessing you know since we sit next to each other.'

Another nod from Yugi made it known he was at least listening 'why still won't he look me? Ugh!' Yami internally groaned.

'Why is he trying to talk to me? Me the worthless murder who is so pathetic his own father even hates him...not that I really blame him'

"Yugi where's your lunch you couldn't have already eaten it we just started lunch?"

Yugi grabs out a small notepad and scribbles in it and hands it back to Yami "I wasn't hungry" Was Yugi's short reply

That just made Yami more curious because by the way his school uniform fit him he could tell that Yugi was quite thin but he didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable by asking something like "hey why are you so skinny". But Yami was still confused about himself, he was never like this with anyone else normally he just minded his own business unless it had to do with his friends, and even then it was a small circle of friends, just him, Seto, Joey, and Tristan. He normally was easily annoyed by girls, especially tea, and other people because Seto and himself were the most popular guys in the school; being hot and rich helped.

Yugi never looked up he wouldn't dare look up, too afraid to see those eyes he knew would have disgust showing in them, not to mention he was forbidden from looking people in the eye, he was too much of scum for that.

Just when Yami was about to ask another question he heard someone yelling his name.

"Yo Yami man what ya' doin out here I thought we always ate in the cafeteria?" a guy with blonde hair came out yelling with his odd accent.

"Puppy would you shut up…Obviously, he came out here to sit with the new kid" Kaiba said looking annoyed but amused also when he saw the glare and blush he received from his boyfriend

"I was just getting some fresh air and saw little Yugi sitting here sleeping under the tree and thought I would do the polite thing and wake him up"

Kaiba just muttered a "whatever" and then examined the small teen 'he really is quite small and skinny and it looks like he might have small bruises and cuts on him… not that it's really my problem' Kaiba silently thought

'When are they going to leave me alone? I just want to be left alone it's what I deserve. And besides the less they're around me the less likely it will be for them to find out about my problems and try and tell someone… not they would care but still, I don't want to be punished for something like that last time I couldn't move for days. I really don't like that look that the tall brown haired kid is looking at me with it's too calculating like he knows something. I better be careful around him.' Yugi thought to himself while the others were slightly arguing. Then suddenly the bell rang and Yugi gave a thankful sigh and got up slowly and started to walk quickly away trying to hide his limp which no one noticed except maybe Kaiba and Yami a little.

"Is it just me or does it look like he is limping a little" Yami whispered to Kaiba

Kaiba in return shrugged then with an amused smirk on his face "I don't know why would you care Yami you just met the kid. What have a little crush on the new guy already?"

Yami blushed but hid it but Kaiba still noticed and just smirked all more. "Whatever let's just get to class so we're not late."

While walking back to class and talking Joey suddenly asked "Hey guys why da' ya' think that one new guy doesn't talk"

Yami replies with an annoyed sounding voice "His name is Yugi" Joey stops then gives an 'Oh' sounding noise then nods

Kaiba pats Joey's head "Ahhh what a curious little pup you are… and it's not our business so who cares."

Yami was getting annoyed, it was the end of the day and he still kept getting more and more questions in his head about Yugi and still had no answers to any of them.

Yugi himself was thankful himself that the school day was over because he was sore from the bullies and his father's 'Punishments' but he still had a long walk home and he had to hurry and get home because if the dishes weren't done and the house wasn't cleaned up before his father got home he was sure he would have an even worse night of beatings than normal. Last time Yugi either wasn't home or chores weren't done on time he hadn't been able to leave the house for at least 3 days and even then it was hard to move.

As Yugi was leaving the school he bumped into someone and looked up terrified when he noticed the mean look that the boy had on his face he stared into those eyes that eyed him angrily, so scared he couldn't even move which seemed to piss off the boy and his friend who Yugi just noticed was looking at him with the same eyes. Yugi quickly looked down again when he noticed he looked into his eyes.

"HEY shrimp you should really watch where you're going or you might just end up in trouble." The guy Yugi ran into, who had pale blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity his and a deep tan, his purple eyes seemed to glare holes into Yugi's Soul, not that Yugi wasn't used to it. "Bakura come here would you I think I know how to fix our boredom"

Another guy came over he had the same look in his eyes but when he spoke his voice held amusement "Marik who's this little punk here? He looks like he could be fun to play with." Bakura, as Yugi now heard him to be named, had white hair that went to the middle of his back and tan skin as well.

"Just some runt that ran into me but I think he's willing to entertain us to make up for it, even if he's unwilling, he'll be some fun." Marik says while having an evil smile on his face

"I think you're right Marik besides it won't matter this is that new kid everyone's talking about, the one they say doesn't speak, so this should make our lives a lot easier." Bakura says smirking.

"Awesome no worrying about anyone hearing us" Marik just continues to have that evil and insane look on his face.

Yugi just sits there trembling while they talk 'Why does this always happen, now I'm gonna be late and it will be weird if I don't come to school when I just started here.' Yugi thought sadly.

The two boys shoved Yugi into the lockers holding him up by his hair while Yugi winces slightly because his arse and back are still sore. They punch and kick him making his ribs hurt even more. All the while Yugi silently screams in pain.

Yami was walking to meet up with the gang after his final class of the day when he thought he heard a crash sort so he took the long way outside to investigate to see what it was. What he didn't expect to see was the new kid on the ground getting kicked and laughed at. He growled deeply and just loud enough for the two attacking Yugi to stop and turn to see who disturbed their fun

"WHAT!" the two bullies yelled when they saw Yami

"MOVE NOW" Yami growled loudly.

* * *

i made this shorter than i originally ...it was twice as long but since I'm in a bit of writers block instead of having it be 8 pages i would make it 4 and a half and i could post the rest next weekend or maybe even as early as this week.

If you prefer longer next time let me know

but you have to comment/review... give me opinions and criticism!


End file.
